Falling For You
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are sent out on a mission to Beast's Castle. When Zexion gets terribly injured and need to stay behind with Demyx While the others are out on a mission, they'll find out if they really DO have hearts. Zemyx permanent hiatus
1. The Mission

**A/N: **okay, this is my first zemyx fic! it will be MANY chapters, so i hope you like it!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered as they two walked through Beast's Castle. He was scared, and Zexion's cold demeanor wasn't helping any.

"Shut up!" Zexion hissed as he carefully opened the door to the library.

The old oak door creaked on the hinges and both Nobody's non-existent hearts skipped a beat. It was like time stopped as the two waited for the Beast to come out and maul them. But, after five minutes, no Beast came. The two slipped into the library and started to pour over the shelves.

"What are we looking for again?" Demyx asked in a hushed whisper.

"A book entitled _The Heart of Hearts; An overview of Kingdom Hearts_," Zexion hissed. "It's a blood red book with gold lettering."

"Is this it?" Demyx asked, pulling a book off the shelf and handing it to Zexion. It was a blood red book with gold lettering, but the words were in French.

"Yup, this is it," Zexion said in an apathetic voice as he made the book small and tucked it into his coat.

"You mean I did something right!??!" Demyx cried happily. Zexion practically flew over to Demyx and clamped a hand over his mouth, slamming him into the bookcase with a soft thud.

"Be quiet!" Zexion hissed, not letting Demyx go. "Do you want to get us ki—AAAH!!!"

The Beast jumped back, his claws coated in Zexion's blood. Said Nobody slumped over on the ground, long, deep gashes starting at his left shoulder and going down to his right hip gushing blood. Very soon, the two Nobodies were in a pool of blood.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried, kneeling down next to the injured Schemer.

"Get out of my castle!" the Beast roared, charging at Demyx with his fangs bared.

Demyx raised a wall of water between him and the Beast, hoping that it would buy him enough time to send a distress signal to the Organization. Demyx fiddled with the small, cell phone like object in his hands. He managed to flip it open and pounded down on the large red button on the phone just as the Beast got through the wall of water…

~Back at the Organization~

Xemnas was pacing nervously in his office. Saïx was trying to calm him down to no avail. This was Demyx's first mission that was of any real importance. Well, that's not the right word to use. It was a very important mission that Demyx could NOT mess up, and that's why everyone in the castle was tense. If he wasn't careful, he and Zexion could both end up dead.

"Calm down, Superior," Saïx said, sitting on a corner of Mansex's desk.

"I can't calm down!!" Xemnas roared, still pacing and rambling. "If Demyx fouls up in the slightest way, he and Zexion are both DEAD! And if they don't come back, I don't know WHAT I'll do!!! This waiting is eating away at my non-existent heart!! I—"

Xemnas was cut off by Saïx pulling him into a loving kiss. Xemnas melted in his lover's hands and returned the kiss. In a very short time, they started making out in heated passion.

"Now, no need to panic," Saïx said, pulling away with a smile.

"I guess not…" Xemnas said with a smile.

"Zexion is with Demyx, and he never needs to send a distress signal," Saïx said, trying and failing to reassure Xemnas. "This is no time to panic."

"You're right!" Xemnas said, feeling a little better. That was, of course, until their cell phone type things started blaring with a distress call. Xemnas looked at his phone on his desk and cried, "Time to panic!!!!"

He and Saïx both ran into the living room where the other members were, all ready to go as soon as the two got in.

"Vexen, Lexaeus and Xaldin, get down to Beast castle now!" Xemnas barked. The three Nobodies nodded and portaled away immediately. "Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia, be ready to back them up at a moment's notice!"

"Sir!" the three said in unison as they too portaled away.

"See, no need to panic," Saïx said with a smile.

~At the castle~

Demyx back up as quickly as he could with the injured Zexion in his arms. He summoned his sitar in a flurry of bubble that blinded the Beast for a second. Just then, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus showed up and ran out of their portals.

"How's Zexion?" Vexen asked, taking the Schemer form Demyx.

"Not good," Demyx said with a serious tone unlike him.

"I see…" Vexen said, looking at Lexaeus, who just threw the Beast back. The Hero nodded and turned back to the fight at hand. "I'll take Zexion back, you stay and fight."

"Right," Demyx said as Vexen portaled away with the half dead Nobody in his arms. Demyx turned back to the fight and stood beside Xaldin, who had his lances swirling around him.

"Be careful, kid," Xaldin advised.

"I will be," Demyx said with a nod and turned his attention to the Beast.

* * *

so, how did i do so far? R&R as usual, plz!!!!!!


	2. Injured

**A/N:** okay, here it is, chapter 2!!! sorry it took a while, i was away for the weekend. anyway, school starts tomorrow for me, so the updates will come slow.... enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Injured

Zexion awoke with a jolt. He tried to sit up, but he found he was on his stomach. When he moved, searing pain shot through his entire body. He couldn't move, and it was hell. He looked around and all he could see was white. He guessed he was back in the castle, but WHERE in the castle was a mystery. His room was dark blue; Vexen's lab was a metallic color…

"Zexion!!?" Demyx cried, seeing his friend awake.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, moving as much as possible without hurting himself.

"How are you feeling!?!" Demyx asked frantically.

"I'm fine…" Zexion said, wondering slightly what was going on. "Where am i…?"

"In the never used until now Infirmary," Demyx replied with a smile as he sat down in the chair next to Zexion's bed.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Zexion snapped, remembering WHY he had to be here.

"I'm really sorry, Zexy!!" Demyx said, looking like he was gonna cry.

"Superior knew this was a dangerous mission," Zexion began in a venomous voice. "So I have NO idea why he sent YOU!!"

"I can't believe this!! You think I can't fight?!" Demyx screamed, standing up.

"What you did in the castle PROVES you can't fight!!" Zexion screamed, getting up slightly and leaning on his elbows so that he could look ((and yell)) at Demyx properly. Of course, this made Demyx very upset.

"I HATE YOU!!" Demyx screamed, bitch slapping Zexion as hard as he could and then ran out of the room, crying.

'This isn't right….' Zexion thought. 'Demyx isn't supposed to cry! What have I done…?' Zexion gently lowed himself back onto the bed and had the most pitiful look on his face. He gently put a hand on the red handprint on his face.

Xigbar wearily walked into the room, having heard the yelling and the slap. He slowly walked over to Zexion and asked, "Everything okay, Zexy?"

"Xigbar…" Zexion started, feeling like he could cry. "Are you sure we don't have hearts?"

"Positive, why?" Xigbar asked, not sure where this was going.

"If we don't have hearts…" Zexion said, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks, "…Why does this hurt so much…?"

* * *

alright, good, bad, hate it, love it? R&R as usual!!


	3. BadGood News

here it is!! chapter 3~~~~!! sorry it took so long! school started and as a junior, my parents say that 'this is the money year and you have to study and be diligent and focus and get 95's in all your classes' and all that shit.... anyway, here it is!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad/Good News

About a week later, Zexion was FINALLY able to leave the infirmary. He was still slightly injured, but he could finally get back to his books… But Xemnas had another idea. Said Nobody found the Schemer in the library, reading another book in a different language.

"Zexion," Xemnas said, sitting on the couch next to Zexion.

"Superior," Zexion said with a nod, marking his place and putting the book on the end table.

"I have good and bad news. What do you want first?" Xemnas asked, leaning back on the couch to relax a bit.

"Good news," Zexion said wearily.

"Well, I and the rest of the Organization will be out on a mission, so you'll be here… alone…" Xemnas said, biting his lip at the last word.

"And the bad news…?" Zexion asked, still weary.

"Demyx will be with you," Xemnas spat out quickly. Zexion just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zexion said, shaking his head. "I must still have some of the Beast's fur in my ears. Did you say that Demyx will be WITH me?!"

"Yes," Xemnas said, looking Zexion straight in the eyes. "He needs to practice fighting, and this is an important mission we're going on. We can't have any foul ups and Demyx will…"

"Foul it up?" Zexion asked, finishing the sentence.

"To put it in layman's terms, yes, he will," Xemnas said with a deep sigh and looked down at the hard wood flooring of the library. "I want you to help him, Zexion."

"Yes, Superior," Zexion said, dreading this next month…

~*~

"Well, wish us luck!" Xemnas said as he made the portal to where ever they were going.

"Good luck," Zexion said, looking forlorn at his two favorite comrades.

"We won't be gone long," Vexen assured the emo, putting his hands on Zexion's shoulder. He really felt like a father to the young Nobody. "We'll be back before your know it!"

"Promise?" Zexion asked, pouting his 'irresistible emo pout'.

"Promise," Lexaeus said, giving Zexion his equivalent of a smile.

"Be safe," Zexion said to them, looking depressed again.

"We will be," Vexen said, giving Zexion a small peck on his forehead like a parent would to their child on the first day of school. Vexen turned to Lexaeus and the two rejoined the group of departing Nobodies.

"See ya, little dude!" Xigbar said to Demyx with a wave before steeping into the portal behind Xemnas. Soon, every Nobody who had to leave was gone.

"Don't disturb me," Zexion said, stalking off to his room, leaving a trail of boiling emo in his wake.

"You're lucky." These were the words that made Zexion stop dead in his tracks. The bluenette turned to face the blond, a 'wtf' look on his face.

"Vexen and Lexaeus are like your family. They treat you like one, and you're always seen together. You're lucky you have people like that…"

"Sure I am," Zexion said sarcastically and stormed off to his room.

* * *

sorry this look FOREVER! i had it up on dA for some time, but life got in the way. hope you like it! R&R please!!!


	4. Archery?

alright, sorry this took forever, but i was lazy..... enjoy the next chapter!!!

* * *

Part 4: Archery…???

_Thunk!_

Zexion lowered his bow and smirked. He looked at the target and gazed contentedly at the bulls-eye.

"WOW!" Demyx cheered, looking at the freshly shot arrow. "I wish I could do that…"

"That's what I'm going to fix…" Zexion said with a sigh. "Xemnas left me with a list of things I should do to help you out… And archery is in the list, don't ask me why."

"But I can't aim to save me non-existent life!" Demyx said, a little shocked and upset.

"I guess that's why he asked me…" Zexion said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"

"Fine! Just fine!" Zexion said with fake enthusiasm as he picked up a spare bow and handed it to Demyx. Demyx took the bow wearily, not sure what to do. "Demyx, hold your bow like I am." Zexion held the bow horizontally, griping the handle of the bow with the arrow shelf turned up and the bow under his arm.

"Okay…" Demyx said, doing exactly the opposite. He was holding the bow in his left hand, but had the bow turned in the direction for a left-handed person with the arrow shelf pointing to the ground.

"Demyx, are you left handed?" Zexion asked, sighing irritably.

"No…" Demyx said, unsure of what he did.

"Turn the bow around," Zexion said, feeling like he was already losing his self-control.

"Okay!" Demyx said, scared by the tone of voice used and quickly flipped the bow around to its proper position.

"Good…" Zexion said, pulling an arrow out of the quiver on the ground. He held it up to Demyx to show him the fletching and said, "Now, the arrow has three feathers on it for fletching. When you load the arrow, you want to make sure that one of the feathers are sticking up, like so." Zexion held his bow sideways again and loaded the arrow with one of the fathers sticking up away from the bow. "See?"

"I think so…" Demyx said, also taking an arrow and loading it correctly the first time.

"Good," Zexion said, turning to the target. "Now, you want to take a wide stance when you shoot. It helps you balance when you aim. You want to pull the string back with the tips of your first three fingers; two grip the arrow and another grips the string. With me so far?"

"I think so…" Demyx said, a little confused.

"Good," Zexion said, pulling the string back in the fashion he just described. "You want to anchor hand on your cheek to steady yourself. When you aim, aim just bellow your target. When you let the string go, make sure your hand goes back towards your ear to follow through, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good." Zexion let the arrow fly and hit the bulls-eye again. "Your turn."

"I'll try my best…" Demyx said, pulling the string back, but grabbing it with his whole hand and letting go. The arrow flew in a wide arc over the target that was a few yards away.

"Oh that's IT!" Demyx screamed, throwing the bow on the ground with such force that it almost broke. This alone shocked Zexion, but what Demyx said started to shock him too. "I can't do ANYTHING right!! The others tried and gave up after the first time I didn't get it!! 'If you can't do it right the first time, Demyx, you can't do it at all'!!! That's what they ALWAYS say! So just leave now, Zexion! I'm a failure, and that's all I'll ever be!"

This outburst shocked Zexion to no end. He had no idea that the other members tried to help him. And he figured that that was why Superior had Zexion stay with Demyx… Zexion sighed and bent down to pick up the fallen bow.

"You're right, Demyx," Zexion said, standing up and brushing some of the grass off the bow. "Maybe you are a failure. Maybe you can't do anything right the first time. Maybe the others were right to give up.

"But Rome wasn't built in a day. You just need practice; we all do. Hell, archery is hard and you almost never get in it the target the first time…

"Demyx, can you keep a secret?" Zexion asked, looking up at Demyx for the first time during his rant. Demyx nodded slowly. "I was a failure too. Of course that was before you even SAÏX came, but a failure nonetheless. Trust me, I couldn't do anything right either. But there's a big difference between you and me, Demyx. I did something about it. I didn't give and well, look at me. I know, not much to see, but still, I'm not a failure."

Hearing all this, Demyx felt he knew Zexion a little better, not a lot, but a little. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between himself and the Schemer. His thoughts were interrupted by Zexion saying,

"Look at me, going on like some old lady." He took another arrow, loaded it into Demyx's bow, and continued, "Now, when you pull back on the bow, you want to keep a firm grip on the bow and arrow. Anchor yourself and take deep, even breaths. Aim for just below the target. When you're ready, take a deep breath again and as you let it out, let the arrow fly." As he spoke, the arrow hit the target dead center. "And you'll hit the target every time." He held the bow out to Demyx and said, "Your turn."

"Why?" The question caught Zexion sort of off guard. Why was it his turn? Or why do what he just said? Demyx saw the confusion and elaborated, "Why haven't you given up on my yet? The others did…"

"Well, I'm not the others now am I?" Zexion asked with as smirk. "You're smarter that you think, Demyx. I know you can do this with a bit of practice. And…" Zexion's smirk grew 10 fold. "I'm a lot more patient than the other assholes who tried to teach you before.

Demyx laughed slightly and took the bow in his hands. He did as he was told and looked at Zexion. The emo sighed and stood behind Demyx, his forehead coming up to the blonde's eyes. Zexion put his left hand over Demyx's on the bow and took the blonde's other hand in his own. He gently showed Demyx how to grip to the string.

"Just relax," Zexion said, pulling Demyx's hand back with his own to it was resting near the blonde's cheek. "Focus and breath. Take a deep breath and let it out when you let go."

Of course, it was hard for Demyx to concentrate. Hard, but not impossible. He managed to do it and took a deep breath. He aimed just below the yellow part of the target and took a deep breath. He let it out as he let go of the string and followed through with his hand coming back behind his ear.

_Thunk._

"Perfect," Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear, looking at the bulls-eye.

"Really?!?!" Demyx cried, excited and hyper as he looked at the target. "I really did it?!?!?!"

"Yeah!" Zexion said, a small smile crossing his face.

"YAY!!!!!" Demyx screamed, trapping Zexion in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Dem… can't….. breath!" Zexion managed to get out with the air that was being squeezed from his lungs.

"Oh! Sorry!" Demyx apologized frantically, letting go of the little emo. He watched anxiously as the Schemer got his breath back. "Wow, Zexy, you're taller than the others say you are!"

"I only look short because I slouch all the time!" Zexion said with the adorably emo pout of DEWM. Demyx just laughed.

Just then, rain started pouring down in thick sheets across the World That Never Was, soaking the two Nobodies to the bone.

"Aw, darn!" Demyx cried, opening a portal back to the castle and running through. When Zexion didn't follow, he poked his head out of the portal.

Zexion was still standing where Demyx left him, his face upturned to the sky. He seemed deep in thought about something, something important. However, Demyx had no concept of this.

"Zexy! Come on! You'll get mad sick if you stay out here!" Demyx screamed over the rain.

"Hm? Oh, right…" Zexion said, coming out of his stupor and following Demyx back into the castle.

* * *

so, what do you think? good, bad? i want to know! R&R! the next chapter is done, i just need to type it now.....


End file.
